


Playing with the Doctor Cullen

by jd1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fucking Machines, Love, Married Couple, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd1/pseuds/jd1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Edward Cullen loves his wife, Bella. He loves her even more strapped to an exam table in his office full of sex toys. Welcome to medical kink at it’s most intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with the Doctor Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Adults only please!
> 
> Beta'd by the awesome lovelybrutal.
> 
> Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended! I own my mistakes and Doctor Fetish. 
> 
> Hi! This is my first time posting here all my other work is on FFN. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Playing with the Doctor Cullen

"Bella. I need to see you in my office."

"Now, Dr.Cullen?"

"Yes. I'm squeezing in this emergency appointment. Time is of the essence." With a wink, I grab onto each side of the stethoscope hanging around my neck, and squeeze so that my arms flex. I'm wearing my green scrubs that she likes. She says they make my eyes look most vibrant. But I know they are worn thin and show off my every muscle, especially my dick. 

"Thank you, doctor for finding time for me. I'm in desperate need of your expertise." I can hear the excitement and need in her voice, though she’s straining to sound like her normal self. 

"And what expertise might that be?"

"Why doctor, making me come of course," Bella says as she brushes her hand ever so lightly against my obvious erection.

She saunters into my office and I close the door behind her. “Please, remove your clothing. A gown won’t be provided, seeing as I need to be able to watch your body’s reactions to a variety of stimuli.”

“I understand, Doctor.” She promptly removes her blouse, slacks, and makes a point to bend at the waist as she removes her panties, giving me a perfect view of her wet and swollen pussy.

“Please, get on the table, lie back, and put your feet in the stirrups like a good girl. I’ve added restraints so that you are safe throughout today’s procedure.” She moans when I mention the restraints. She’s been asking for them for awhile, and I aim to please. I gently place her hands in the cuffs at her sides and fasten them tight, before moving onto her feet. I added straps there also, so she can’t close her legs.

The human body is capable of so much more pleasure than we typically allow it to have. Men back off, women close their legs, but what if instead we moved forward, fucked harder, spread her wide and didn’t stop? That’s what tonight is about. I’m going to machine fuck her and see exactly what she can do and when she’s done - spent and unable to move, I’m going to take my turn.

She bites on her lip as I put my gloves on, snapping each one against my wrist as I pull them tight. “I’m going to begin by checking you, Bella. I need to be sure you are ready for treatment.” I run my gloved finger across her clit, through her folds, and then hold it up to the light for inspection. “Such a perfect patient. Do you see how wet you are? I don’t even need lube.”

"Only for you, doctor," she nearly moans. 

"Only for me? What about for my equipment? Will you stay so wet and ready?"

"Yes, doctor." Her ankles pull against the restraints as she tries to rub her legs together. Her breasts heave as her breathing races from anticipation. My hardened dick holds her gaze. I walk next to the table and smile as she struggles to reach her fingers mere inches to stroke me, and can't. 

"Bella, dear, are you ready to start?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Dr.Cullen. Please."

"Mmm. That's my good girl." I reward her by circling her clit with my thumb and inserting two fingers into her. Her hips lift up off the table and she gasps. I curl my fingers up and watch them slide in and out. The faster I can get her to come, the faster we can move forward. I need her open and ready. 

I use the hand that's not inside her to put small metal clamps on each of her nipples and notice that the paper under her ass now has a wet spot. Using my free hand again, I rub the spot just below her pussy, until my glove is wet enough to insert my index finger into her ass. I add a third finger to her pussy and move both my hands in rhythm. The bounce of her tits is my best measure of how hard to push into her. Too hard and their movements become quite abrupt. I prefer them undulating at a notable but consistent pace.

I get them just right and her legs start to tremble at my sides. The desire to replace my hands with my cock is immeasurable. It hardens at the thought and throbs. I need to come soon so that I can focus on her better. She comes hard on my fingers and releases the most glorious sound of bone deep relief. I can't allow her to relax though, even if it's for me to get off. I hurry up and replace my fingers with my most useful toy, a contraction monitoring vibrator. I'm able to adjust the intensity of vibration and it can be used both anally and vaginally. It's wired into my laptop, letting me never lose count of her orgasms.

“Bella. I need you to be a good patient and watch me.” I step up on the foot stool at the end of the exam table, pull my scrubs pants down, and use my hand that was in her pussy to grab my cock. I stroke as hard and fast as I can while she watches, open mouthed. She runs her tongue along her lips in a circle over and over, showing me that she’d much rather my dick be in her mouth. Bella stares at my cock and flicks her tongue up and down, willing me to give it to her. That sends me over the edge and I come in three long spurts onto her clit. I watch her chest flush and toes curl as her second orgasm crashes over her.

I step down while pulling my scrubs back on. I rub her hips as I kiss her inner thighs to hear her whimper, before moving the vibrator to her ass and adjusting the setting to low. I throw away my gloves, put a fresh pair on, and get in place behind our favorite piece of equipment, the fucking machine. It’s designed to replicate the thrusting of a penis. Any dildo or vibrator can be attached and I am able to control, and even preset, the speed and depth through a simple computer program. The angle and height are also adjustable so that Bella can be in any position. We found for the sitting position though, our saddle machine works best. 

Our collection started with a couple of vibrators and became a home office equipped with every vibrator, dildo, stimulator, and body positioner. My need to research everything completely started to get in the way of our sex life. I wanted to make notations all the time, but didn't know how to approach the subject. What position did she come hardest in, what it took to give her multiple orgasms, was there a certain pattern...so many questions. My own need to come also posed a problem. I knew what it would take to get her the fourth or fifth orgasm she was chasing, but couldn't hold off long enough. I was becoming distracted and Bella demanded answers. She thought I was somehow unfulfilled, which is simply impossible. I wanted to give her everything she was capable of and yearned for. 

It turned out she had been experimenting on her own with vibrators, but was hesitant to tell me what she needed. Such a weight was lifted off our shoulders. Being open and honest gave us the most incredible freedom to explore. She let me use a chart to keep notes and asked in return that I let her call me doctor and wear scrubs. We spent that entire first weekend in bed, with a handful of vibrators, and box full of batteries. We decided then that we would need an 'office', seeing as we didn't want our bedroom to always reek of lube and sex, or have toys misplaced around the house. It took us years to get to the point we're at now, and with me being able to preset and record much of the data, I'm more free to join her than ever before. 

 

I already lubed the dildo and checked the connection with the laptop before calling Bella into our office, so I don’t waste any time lining her up with the machine. I watch as the dildo enters her vagina about an inch and I’m extra thankful I took care of myself once already. “Are you ready, Love?”

“Yes. Please, Doctor. Don’t make me wait.” She sounds so desperate and needy right now. My hope for her is that the feeling lasts.

“Never, Bella. I’d never make you wait to come.”

I put the brakes on the machine and press the start button on the laptop. She sighs in relief and her body relaxes into the table. The machine strokes are set to start out slow and not very deep. Once she comes a couple more times I’ll speed it up, but I’ve learned she can last much longer if she starts slow.

I watch the monitor and look over her to be sure everything is going as it should. Her fingers are curled and her forearms are taunt, which is certainly not normal for her, and I’m instantly concerned. “Is there a problem, Bella?” 

She lets out a frustrated grunt and shakes her head back and forth. “You need to be a good patient or I’ll have to stop treating you. Why are your hands so tense? Are you not enjoying the restraints?” 

I brush my gloved fingers around her wrists, to make sure they aren’t too tight and her body quakes at my touch. She takes a big breath and says in a whisper, “I can’t touch myself. Anywhere.”

“I see. Well then, you need to leave that to me. You are in my care, after all, and you came to me for treatment, correct?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Her voice shakes in fear that I’d deprive her of something she wants. Ridiculousness.

I ease her fears by standing directly behind her head and running my fingertips under the restraints, then up her arms in unison. I caress her neck, her jaw, and run my thumb over her bottom lip, so she opens her mouth. “Be a good girl, and let me hear you.” She obeys by letting a sigh escape her lungs.

By watching her chest heave and hips move, I know she’s close. I leave my thumb on her lip and use my other hand to brush my fingers down the center of her sternum, just missing both breasts. I want so badly to kiss her with abandon and feel the weight of her tits in my hands, but holding back will make it so much better later. She bites my thumb and her ass flexes as she comes for the third time. 

The machine doesn’t let up though. It keeps filling her, a little faster, and a bit deeper. She’s breathing steadily and I know she isn’t in danger of hyperventilating, so I move to her side and see if I can keep her going into her fourth. With my left hand, I gently touch the outside of her breast, and with my right I rub her clit. “Give me another one. Please.”

“Fuck. Yes. Uhh.”

“Good girl. Do you want me to stop yet?” She shakes her head no and moves her hips faster. We hit her sweet spot where she rolls from one orgasm to the next, but I have to be careful. Too much clitoral stimulation becomes ineffective at helping obtain the desired reaction, and can actually be quite painful. Right before she reaches that point, I’ll switch her position.

I use both of my palms to massage her pelvic bones while using all my fingers to work her clit and labia. She screams through number five and her legs shake so hard during her sixth orgasm, the restraint claps rattle against the stirrups. I’m achingly hard again and starting to wonder if maybe, just maybe, I could come more than twice myself.

“Such a good response for my machine. Let’s see how you react on your stomach.” Bella moans as I hurry to pause the machine and undo the restraints. I help her to roll over and lower the stirrups before strapping her back in. She’s resting on her elbows with her hands near her face with her legs spread out in a v behind her. I remove the monitoring vibrator from her ass and disinfect it before moving it into her vagina. It keeps track of every orgasm she has so I can focus all my attention on her, instead of my notes. The dildo attached to the machine is re-lubed with a numbing agent, and I ever so slowly move it between her cheeks. It always surprises me when she backs herself up to get it farther inside. Always so eager to come again. I turn it back on and watch her take it in.

“Thank you, Doctor. Mmm. It’s so good.”

“I’m glad you’re so satisfied.”

“I’d be more satisfied with your big hard cock in my throat.” She may kill me yet. Once she has had a few orgasms, she is so relaxed, all inhibitions are gone and she asks for whatever it is she wants. Apparently tonight, it’s me. I’ve explained to her time and time again that I’m not a seventeen year old and a man’s refractory period gets longer as he ages. While I have no problem staying hard, I can't climax repeatedly like she can. The last thing I want is her to feel inadequate.

Her moans interrupt my thoughts and I give her all my attention immediately. She's holding herself up so that the clamps on her nipples brush the table under her and she’s watching me, along with the dildo moving inside her, over her shoulder.

Her teeth sink into her lip and her toes point, but she doesn’t take her eyes off me as she comes. 

“Doctor, I need you. I need you to kiss me and touch me and make me come again.” She knows just what buttons of mine to push to get what she wants. Bella wants me so immersed in her I forget that I’m supposed to be waiting for my turn. She also knows I can never deny her.

“Like this?” I ask and begin kissing from her ankles to her ass as gently as a whisper. I ghost my fingertips up the insides of her legs and then back along the outside. I lick and kiss her spine and hold her hair to the side to better reach her neck. Her ribs are kissed one by one as I knead her ass cheeks, which sends her into another orgasm and takes the last of her arm strength.

As she lays flat on the table and tries to catch her breath, I take my gloves off so they don’t pull her hair, and gently gather it together and fasten it behind her. She lifts her head and I kiss her then. Her lips are swollen from her biting them and they taste like salt from her exertion. I use my hands to support her face and part her lips with my tongue. Our kiss deepens and lasts until she loses all control. Her mouth stays open wide as she comes for the ninth time but I can't stop and continue kissing her jaw, ear, and neck until her lips return to mine. She closes her lips around my tongue and sucks on it with abandon. 

Suddenly, she pulls back and asks, "Dr. Cullen, where are your gloves?"

I straighten up and shake the fog of her from my mind. "I was just getting a fresh pair. Such a good girl you are to remind me." 

It takes all I have to not remove her from the table and take her now, or touch myself. I'm so hard I'm losing my ability to think straight. I take my time replacing my gloves, checking the laptop, and trying to get myself back together. 

Her soft little whimpers bring my focus back to her. She's grinding her pubic bone into the table, trying to find the friction she craves. "Do I get rewarded for being good?"

"Hmm. Would something other than the table against you be a fair reward?" 

"Yes. Fuck yes. Please."

I place a small silicone covered vibrator under her and watch her ass flex as she moves against it. I prepare our other machine and make sure the connections are good, so I can change her position again. 

Her erratic movements let me know she's close. I move next to her so that as she comes I can continue moving the vibe against her and hopefully into another orgasm. 

"Stop. No, don't. I can't...please." She's slick with sweat from head to toe, all my favorite places are flushed red and then I hear my favorite sound of her coming again. Which is quickly followed by, "never stop," in a breathless demand.

She lays flat as my gloved fingers, along with the vibrator, move against her and she rolls through two more.

I love the knowledge that only I can bring her this much ecstasy, that not even Bella herself could. She would've stopped already- too tired, overstimulated, satisfied to continue- but not me. I know what she's capable of and I'm not stopping until she reaches her limit.

"I'm going to sit you up now."

She doesn't answer with words, only a nod of her head.

I pause the machine, and relocate the monitoring device to her ass after sterilizing it and removing the dildo. We made sure the was slightly smaller than me since Bella has a fear of being stretched out and sex between us not feeling as good. I assured her it wouldn't happen but she insists that she wants my hardness to be the only one to fill her completely. As a man, I can't argue with that train of thought. 

I change over the machine settings, and try to not get lost in her mumblings of pleasure. I undo the restraints again and I must admit it's been an enormous turn-on being in control of touching her. It has her much more wound up and wanting, which is leading to more orgasms for her also. 

She sits up, and giggles when she realizes her legs are useless. She wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her legs around my waist so I can carry her the few feet to her saddle. I make sure everything is lined up properly and press start.

With eyes low-lidded and full of lust she asks me to keep her hands tied in front of her.

"As you wish." I use bandages to wrap around her wrists, over her hands, and around the saddle so she can't use them to touch but can lean forward for support.

I look up and see her riding the machine with her eyes locked firmly on my erection and the marks of pre-cum on my scrubs.

"Now. I want you, now," she demands and uses her feet to move herself harder on the machine. I use the laptop to make it speed up and go deeper, giving her just what she needs to explode.

She catches her breath as I pull my scrub pants down and stand in front of her. "Is this what you need?"

"Closer." She digs her nails into the leather and licks her lips. 

I move forward until my cock touches her lips and place my hands on the wall behind her to steady myself. She swirls her tongue around the swollen head of my dick and moans, and my hips buck in response. She takes her time licking all of me before pulling me back into her mouth and moving until I hit her throat. Bella bobs her head and sucks her cheeks hollow, humming the whole time. Her finger tips touch my legs and I know she wants to grab my ass and force me further inside her mouth. I want to see if she can come once more before I do. 

I move my hips back and forth as slowly as I can, going a little deeper each time. Her moans get louder and I feel them radiate through me. "Such a good patient, taking me in your mouth. You need to come and prove how well this treatment works."

I keep pushing further in until her mouth stops moving and her tongue stiffens on the underside of me. I pull out completely and watch her eyes as her pupils dilated and her mouth as her teeth clench. "You're gorgeous when you come."

I marvel at how quickly she's trained her body to recover as after brief pause she says, "so are you," and takes me back into her mouth.

I leave my eyes open this time and move with her like she wants me to. Her head is tilted in a way that lets me all the way in. When my balls reach her chin, my knees start to go weak but she continues to swirl her tongue and moan, not giving me a second to recover. I give in and watch my hips thrust, moving my dick in her throat and come. I whimper as my heart pounds against my ribs and my mind goes gloriously blank. I feel her swallow around me before sucking me clean and releasing me as she finds her own exhilarating peak. I catch my breath and kiss her cheek before pulling my pants up and replacing my gloves that touched the wall. 

 

"Move my hands behind me, doctor. I want you to be able to see me better.” I get to work and tie her hands behind her. Once I’m back in front of her, I sit down and watch. Eyes closed, head tossed back, chest pushed forward - it’s clear why she wanted her hands behind her. The view I have is enough to make me get hard again. Many women are unsure of themselves, self conscious, she never has been with me, not since the day I told her how much I want her. Knowing that she makes my heart race gives her such power over me. And she craves it. She loves to see how hard I get for her, how I strain to not touch myself, how I forget what I’m doing from wanting her more than anything else. We both know I love when she rides me and that’s why I save this position for last. No matter how many times I’ve come already, this will make me ready to take her, fill her, and satisfy her for the night. But we aren’t there yet - she isn’t near done. 

“Thank you for tonight. I needed this time with you,” I tell her sincerely. 

She grins and nods her head before softly saying, “No, thank you. I’m glad though, that you needed this too.”

“Always.”

This almost stopped because Bella was having conflicting feelings. She felt guilty, that she could come dozens of times when there were women who never got to experience an orgasm. I promised to anonymously share the data I collected with doctors studying women who were unable to climax, in the hope that seeing how she responded to different stimulation may help women less fortunate. She was ashamed, that a handful of times with her husband nearly everyday still left her wanting more, but I promised her that this aspect of our sex life was as fulfilling for me as it was for her. Never did I feel shame in finding new ways to pleasure her and she shouldn’t either. Terror that something was wrong with her for wanting sex so often, overtook her thoughts, but I assured her I seen it as a blessing and that knowing my wife was in a near constant state of desire for me, filled me with only pride. We talked about her concerns often and it eased Bella's mind enough to continue. Seeing how much I enjoy it with her, dissipated all her other worries and left us with the best hobby I could ever imagine. 

She opens her eyes then and tilts her head down to see if the new view has been effective yet. Smiling at me, she shakes her boobs to get my attention. "Please, touch me."

"Let me watch you come first. I need to make sure the connections are good." Smirking at her pisses her off in the best way. She stares at me, mouth open and breathing heavy, and forcefully rolls her hips with the machine until she comes again, crying out for me to touch her. 

We kiss and I hold her hips in place to force another orgasm from her. I kiss down her neck and suck on her nipples through the clamps. My reward is her low moans of "fuck yes" as she continues to come. I move my thumbs to her clit and barely touch her to see just how loud I can get her to scream.

"More!" 

"How much longer can you go?" I know she has to be near twenty orgasms now and she usually can’t take anymore than that.

"I want to go all night. I want to sleep with you still fucking me. I don't want to walk for days." She looks murderous and says, "Give me more, Edward. Give me everything."

My name being uttered by her forces my body into motion. I stand so I can kiss her deeper. I cradle her neck in one hand and rub her clit with my other. The thought of letting up doesn’t cross my mind when she breaks away to breathe. I suck her lips into my mouth one by one, before moving down her body. I don’t release her collar bone from my lips until I know she has a mark. Days from now she’ll look in the mirror and remember the second she got everything. 

The clamps are getting in my way so I take them off and drop them on the floor. Her nipples are so hard and red I don’t want to ever take my eyes or mouth off of them. Luckily, I can move from one to the other and never have to. My hand between her legs has become so wet and she's so swollen, it’s hard to tell what exactly I’m rubbing. She doesn’t seem to care at all though as she comes again and again, screaming at such a high pitch I’m sure she won’t have a voice by morning.

Her body is starting to tremble as she catches her breath and her eyes are watering. She shakes her head from side to side and starts to give up. “Fuck! I can’t! It’s too much, too good.”

The first time I thought she was crying I ran to shut everything off and started apologizing, convinced I had hurt her. She yelled at me and explained that she felt so good it was all her body had left to do. It was the only way she could express the joy and pure bliss she felt.

“You can, love. You already have. I’m not stopping yet, and neither are you. I’m giving you everything, Bella. Every last fucking thing.” I kiss her breathless again before untying her hands. I slow the machine down, reach behind me and pull my scrub top off, take a Viagra as discreetly as I can, and then sit behind her. 

She suggested using enhancement drugs first and initially I was completely against it. I certainly don’t have any problems with getting hard, and I’m only in my early thirties. I was afraid of what could go wrong and negative side effects. The more I looked into it though, occasionally using them with the understanding of how they work, increasing blood flow but not making it possible to actually get off more, sounded okay. We still prefer machines, but on nights like this when it still isn’t enough, I want to stay ready for her all night. 

I wrap my arms around her body and kiss her neck. She sighs and relaxes into me. Feeling the sweat-kissed skin of her back on my chest feels so good, and my cock nestled against her ass is even better. Her shoulders must be sore, so I slowly rub each one along with each of her arms and hands. She continues rocking her hips as I rub the stiffness from them and her thighs. Once she seems relaxed, I move one of my gloved hands back between her legs and lean so that I am breathing into her ear and across her neck. I get a “yes” from her,as she moves her legs farther apart, and places her hands on her breasts. I grind myself into her backside and whisper in her ear that I want her hands on me. I want her to feel how ready I am. 

She reaches back and uses her nails to outline my dick through my scrub pants. I shiver at her touch and she scratches the material harder. "Sit in front of me."

"But then I can't hold you." Taking her wrists in my hands, I drape her arms around my neck and caress her breasts. We turn our heads until our lips meet and I hug her to me with all I am. It feels like heaven to be so close to her - our chests rise and fall together, she pulls the hair at the nape of my neck, and I hold onto her hips as the machine continues to fuck her unrelentingly. I've lost all track of how often she's climaxing. It's exhilarating and confusing all at once. Forcing myself back into the moment, I mentally accept that the laptop is recording everything. I'll even know how hard the contractions are when I'm holding her and how much longer they last. Knowing this gives me a renewed need to satisfy her. 

"I just want you, Edward," she says in an oh-so-soft, tired voice. 

I move and sit in front of her before putting her arms around my neck and kissing her temple. "Are you sure?" I rub her back and she wraps her hands around my erection. My groan at the feeling of her touching me, renews her energy. 

She tugs at the elastic of my scrubs and makes me take them off. As I sit facing her, she runs her fingernails up my thighs and sighs at her ability to make my dick twitch. She knows every spot that drives me wild and is making it her mission to find each one tonight. "I missed touching you. I...I don't think I can stop, doctor."

I can hardly breathe, let alone speak, as she licks her way up my neck while stroking me. "As...as part of your treatment I don't think you should."

With one arm around my neck, she situates her legs on top of mine, holds me against herself and pushes her chest into my face. This moment is too good. My entire being is overwhelmed with the desire to bury myself in her for days, but at the same time I yearn to bow down and worship her, to show her how much I love her. I realize then, this is what I give her every time we enter our office. Every time I put on a pair of gloves and she calls me doctor. Everytime I push for one more orgasm. Everytime I deny my own gratification and put her first. She feels this way. I give her that and she's trying to show me.

My devotion to her forces me to hold her closer, kiss her harder, to want more - for her. Somewhere along the way she decided she has to give it back to me. To let me experience her high with her, not only as the facilitator but as a participant. I could cry in joy, but settle for telling her between kisses, "I love you. You're perfect. Thank you. You're everything. I'm yours. All yours. Only yours. Yours." I hold her chin in my hand, forcing her to look into my eyes. "And Bella. You Are Mine. All mine. Only mine." 

I lift her up off the machine and fill her the way only I can. I stand and carry us to the exam table to sit her on the edge, but never stop moving in her. It's impossible. She hooks her feet together above my ass and I relish the feeling of her legs quivering and shaking around me. She holds my jaw as I hold hers, and my shoulders rise in my need to show her how precious she is to me. I long for some way to join us closer, to be part of her. To open her up and show her exactly how devoted I am to her alone.

My love is exhausted though, and I have to slow down so she can rest before she blacks out. I lay her back and remove myself and the last of the equipment from her before saving the data and turning off the machines. I carefully wipe any lube off her, remove my gloves, and carry her to the small bed we keep in the office. I undo her hair and lay her head on the pillow. I cover her with a blanket to keep her from getting chilled and kiss her lips as she starts to drift off to sleep. 

I kiss her lips to keep her awake, and then a slow steady line down her body until I reach where she is still wet and ready for me. I lick the groove of her hip joints and have to hold her legs open as they tremble around me. I kiss her perfect clit with the gentlest of care and let her feel how heavy she makes me breathe. I use only feather light movements of my lips and tongue to make her come again. Taking my time I massage all of her, feeling her skin on my palms again with nothing between us. I kiss every spot my hands touch before entering her again. Giving her all of my body weight that I dare, we grasp onto each other for what feels like hours. I should finish and let her rest, but I can’t. After each time I come, I return to massaging and kissing her all over while listening to her exhausted little coos and cries of ecstasy, and then join us again. She asked for this, she asked for everything, and I can’t give her any less.

We’re both in the most perfect place lost somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness. Neither of us has the energy to fully awaken, or the desire for this to end. I lay behind her and slowly rock in and out. “How many times, doctor?” she asks with a raw, sleep-soaked voice.

“I don’t know.” Or even care.

“How many times for you?”

“I have no idea.” How did I not notice?

"Finally.”

“Finally what, Bella?” She rolls over so she can look into my eyes to make sure I’m paying attention and awake.

“You get it. It isn’t a number - it’s a feeling. It’s this right here. It’s never wanting it to end. This euphoric high I've only ever felt with you.”

My heart feels like it moved into my throat. I’m so overwrought with emotion I could cry. “I do understand,” I say in a strained voice and smile at her. “My only desire is that I had known sooner. Is it always like this for you?"

"The insatiableness is always there. No matter how sore, tired, hungry, thirsty, or pained I am, I never want to stop when I'm with you." She rolls on top of me, reaches between us, and we both wince as she moves my cock back inside her.

Our lips join in a slow, tender, but still somehow needy kiss. 

"Can we stay right here, just like this?" I ask, still hard and buried in her.

"Mmmm, please," she says. I hold onto her ass and thrust into her a little rougher than I should.

She pulls in a breath through her teeth, says, "Please, Doctor Cullen," and moves her hips in a slow tight circle.

"That's my good girl."


End file.
